sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Almandine (Mind Player)
Almandine is a Gem on the Kindergarten Roleplay series. He is calm and ignorant to the problems around him and prefers to remain neutral. Relationships He always was the chill gem out of the second group of kindergartners, as he took the "just being created" quite lightly, even after experiencing a flood caused by the melting of the North Pole. He even joked about just being born through the group's journey through the newly made sea. He always had a sort of "crush", or idolization for [[Aquamarine (Leu)|'Aquamarine']], a stable cluster created some time before him. He wanted to have an experienced control over his fire abilities just like Aquamarine had over its water abilities. Personality He is really calm and ignorant about anything, He prefers to just relax and think rather than plan and attack. Even thought he is such a calm and ignorant gem, he is really wise and knows what to do to make someone feel better or fix a problem like a fight between friends. His personality left him at a neutral point between rebels and Homeworld, preferring to keep himself out of any trouble at early points of his life. He tends to be selfish in certain cases putting his life over others. At one point he decided to fully appreciate his friends over himself, fully committing to the rebels cause, in his own way that is. He became a more mature gem, less selfish, jokey and more emphatic, which can be seen on the way his third regeneration took form. In some alternate realities, Almandine followed a path of evil after dividing from the rebels group he was a member of, or simply by being taken by the Homeworld forces before he could be taught rebellious ideals by anyone. Abilities Like all Gems, Almandine can shape-shift, summon a weapon, and retreat to his gemstone to regenerate. Skill set * Agility: '''Almandine is a really agile and fast gem, even though most of the time he just sits down and does nothing. * '''Camouflage Expertise: Almandine is a born-to-be expert on camouflage. He can build full-body camouflage-suits in a matter of minutes. Though he still can get to a limit in which he takes longer in making camouflage. Unique Abilities * Psychokinesis: '''Almandine possesses 2 different kinds of psychokinesis, those being: ** '''Telekinesis: Almandine can move objects and matter using his mind (In this case gem) and manipulate it at will. The extent of his power depends mostly on his concentration and his health. ** Pyrokinesis/Plasmakinesis: '''Almandine can manipulate any form of fire that is presented to him. No matter it being a common flame or plasma, he can manipulate it. *** '''Heat/Fire Immunity: '''Due to Almandine's Pyrokinesis he is immune to fire and heat. *** '''Miniature Sun Creation: '''With a combination of Plasma Manipulation, and Heat Manipulation, Al can create a miniature sun-like sphere, which he has used as a flare, to signal his positioning, and as a weapon, to blindfold his enemies, without having to physically harm them to an extreme. *** '''Solar Self-Destruction(Induced by Corruption): Due to his Instability caused by another gem, and corruption from unknown source, his powers went into an uncontrolled state, to the point, that even when he was poofed, his gem still emanated energy. At one point, due to the fore-mentioned, he went "supernova", and all of his gem's energy was expelled, creating a solar-like sphere of enormous proportions. Only a trained Hydro-kinetic fusion gem was able to stop this, drowning the "star", disposing it of its fuel, gases, and essentially trapping Al's gemstone. This is a one-time only ability, as it kills Almandine in the process, and would require high amounts of energy to be given to his gemstone in order for him to come back, even then, he would be extremely under-powered, essentially as weak as a simple human with so much training. * High Intellect: 'Almandine has been shown to have a great intellect to receive information, process it, and give a response in no time. This great intellect gives him a great curiosity, which in turn also gives him a downside which is that he can not feel fear but rather amazed and interested, not being able to distinguish danger. Fusions 'Pietersite: Pietersite is the fusion between Aquamarine and Almandine Garnet. It was formed when the fusion Watermelon Tourmaline, who was formed by Quartz (KinguvX) and the fusion Bloostone (GAPS), went out of control, making Aquamarine ask Almandine to fuse, who willingly accepted, as he saw no other choice in stopping the rampaging creature. This is the only instance in any RP or series where Pietersite has been formed. Trivia * Navigational Item by Aaron Soul Almandine.png|First Regeneration Almandine ( For TMP ).png|Navigational Item Almandine II.png|By Agunachopace Almandine Regen.png|Almandine's second regeneration Hand Blade.png|Al's weapon * He is the doppelgänger of another of The Mind Player, Chalcotrichite, but only spiritually and not physically or mentally, as both have distinct personalities and gemstones. * He is NiopTres's only true original character, as all other of his creations are more than 50% based on other works other than SU. Category:Characters Category:PhoenixMinerals Category:Mind Player Category:Garnets